Se levanta, Teme!
by Atsukkun
Summary: Uma oneshot NaruxSasu com insinuações de lemon. -lixo


Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.  
Bem, essa idéia me surgiu durante a noite. Por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam. É minha primeira fanfic!

-

Sasuke sentiu-se ser sacudido, e ouviu ao longe alguém lhe chamar. ''Sasuke! Vamos, Teme, acorde!'' Ah, como se ele fosse desistir tão fácil do sonho bom que estava tendo. Não lembrava-se que sonho era, mas tinha certeza, era muito bom.

- Vamos, bastardo, acorde e vê se desgruda! - A voz parecia agora estar mais próxima, mais alta e, consequentemente, mais clara. Mesmo sabendo que logo acordaria, queria atrasar esse momento ao máximo. Abraçou com mais força aquela coisa _quente e macia_ ao qual se agarrava, deixando que um gemido baixo escapasse inconscientemente.

- Sasuke, levante-se, Teme! E não me cutuque com... Ahn... Isso!

- Hein? - Abriu os olhos negrescos, relutante e sonolento, dando de cara com uma íris azulada próxima a si, **extremamente** próxima a si.

Nisso, pulou para longe do loiro, corando fortemente. Havia abraçado Naruto? E o que era aquela sensação estranha? Aquele pulsar de seu corpo e aquele frio que o invadiu quando se afastou do outro menino? Perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam na mente elétrica do Uchiha, que encarava abobalhadamente o garoto.

- N-naruto. O que foi? - Recompondo-se do choque, mas com a mente ainda a mil, perguntou, tentando mostrar firmeza em seu tom.

- Bem, você 'tava dormindo numa boa, e eu também 'tava quase pegando no sono, só que ai, do nada, você me abraçou e... Bem... - Subindo dois tons de escarlate, o loiro apontou timidamente para o meio das pernas de Sasuke.

Este, por sua vez, levou os olhos aquele local e deixou que estes se arregalassem, quase saltando das órbitas, e seu maxilar pareceu se desprender do crânio, dando-lhe uma expressão hilária. Olhava, incrédulo, para o volume em seu baixo ventre, lembrando-se quase que instantaneamente do sonho nada puro que tivera. Não recordava-se do rosto de seu (ou sua, quem sabe) companheiro, mas das ações, os movimentos pecaminosos e sem pudor, ah, deles o moreno lembrava-se muito bem. Mas, o que faria?  
Respirou fundo, sem coragem para encarar os olhos azuis do Uzumaki, e pensou com mais calma. Ele, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi haviam recebido a missão de proteger de possíveis ladrões um casal de idosos joalheiros que iam para sua casa em Suna, Kimiko e Haiashi, e agora Kakashi provavelmente estava do lado de fora, fazendo a vigília.  
Sakura havia insistido muito para que pudesse ficar na mesma cabana que o Uchiha, mas Kakashi, temendo que ela tentasse abusar do moreno enquanto esse dormia, deu a desculpa que, ela como menina, deveria ter uma barraca própria, para manter sua privacidade. Lembrando-se disso, Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente o Hatake, sabendo o quanto se arrependeria se algo como ''isso'' acontecesse enquanto ele estivesse com Sakura (sentiu um rebuliço em seu estômago apenas por imaginar, mas ignorou-o, pois essa não era a hora mais apropriada, afinal, ficar ''assim'' perto do loiro não era uma situação muito cômoda também. Pensando melhor, com ninguém era).

- Escute, Naruto. Se contar isso a alguém, eu **juro** que te mato. - E enviou-lhe um olhar frio e assassino. Bom, o olhar mais frio e assassino que um Uchiha de 12 anos, corado e excitado poderia fazer , realmente, um olhar ''frio e assassino''.

- Tá , tá , eu não vou contar pra ninguém... Ou será que vou? - Naruto pensou que poderia chantagiar o moreno usando essa situação, no mínimo, constrangedora. Pobre loirinho, tão ingênuo.

- Tente, vamos ver se tem coragem. - E podemos colocar mais um olhar ''Tenho doze anos e meu pau está duro, Sasuke style'' bem aqui.

- Okay, okay, você venceu. Mas, me diga, como isso aconteceu?

- Não te interessa, Usuratonkachi.

- Ora, Teme! Claro que interessa, visto que você estava _agarrado_ a mim!

- Ora, seu... - Sasuke sentiu um leve pulsar do ''Sasuke Júnior'' ao ver o Uzumaki se aproximando, mirando de maneira curiosa o membro ereto, ainda coberto pelas roupas. - O-o que foi que você 'tá olhando, Dobe?

- Uhm, estou pensando.

- Oh, não diga, você é capaz?! - Exclamou divertido, em falsa admiração.

- Humpf. Idiota. - Fazendo uma careta que logo desaparecera, Naruto tocou delicadamente a ponta do pênis do moreno com o dedo indicador.

- A-ahh... - O gemido saiu abafado, de maneira reprimida. O Uchiha não queria que o loiro soubesse que tinha gostado daquele toque, mesmo assim não pode evitá-lo.

Naruto olhou encantado para o moreno. Havia gostado de ouvi-lo gemer, e logo seus pensamentos para com o mais alto haviam tomado um rumo _nada inocente_.

Talvez aquela noite pudesse ficar um pouco mais _interessante_, não é?

-

COME BACK TO HELL, TEME! (apenas por meio dessa frase, vocês puderam perceber o tamanho do ódio que eu sinto por esse traidor, que fez o coração do meu lindo Naruto-kun chorar, enquanto ele sorria de maneira falsa? Se sim, obrigada. Eu precisava disso) Que tal, que tal, que tal?! *-*  
Gostaram? Eu sei, sou MUITO pervertida, e tenho muito conhecimento nesse ramo de escrever Yaoi, visto que passo horas lendo fics assim, normalmente, lemon. *;;*

Reviews, please!


End file.
